


I didn't know you cared

by MithriaFaith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki Needs a Hug, Thor is sorry, brothertime, even Jotnar can get cold, things didn't change all that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MithriaFaith/pseuds/MithriaFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Thor and Loki got into trouble.<br/>Two times Thor regrets it.<br/>Two times Loki forgives him.</p><p>A bit of brotherly hurt/comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't know you cared

**Author's Note:**

> This happened when I was half asleep, please don't judge me xD  
> Thank you to @awesome_godess_of_mischief for for the title - and for daring me to write the second part (You'd still have done it better, hun! :*)  
> Enough rambling, I hope you'll like this and maybe leave me a comment with some criticism? Positive or negative is always welcome, I wanna get better at this after all^^

„Loki… you are shivering, brother“  
“It is not my fault we are trapped in a cave made of ice in a frozen realm with nothing to keep us warm”  
“Could you not… I mean… it would be warmer if we-“  
“No”  
“But, brother, you must be cold-“  
“I’d rather freeze to death”

~ ~ ~ 

“Loki? Are you awake?”  
“…”  
“Brother..?”  
“Of course I am awake, you big oaf”  
“The storm seems to have abated somewhat”  
“…”  
“Loki? Don’t go to sleep, please…”  
“Thor… I’m cold…”  
“Do not worry, little brother. I shall go find help. Here, take my cloak, stay warm, I will be back before you know it”

~ ~ ~

If only he had not insisted on Loki to come with him… If only he had let his brother stay at home like Loki had intended to do… He should have thought of the fact that Loki had been ill for the past week and that he had not fully recovered yet. They would not be in such a situation now if he had let him decide on his own. Loki would be safe at home, not curled up in some icy cavern and close to freezing…  
The golden prince wrapped his arms around himself to try and stay warm in the still ongoing storm as he looked up at the sky in a silent prayer that someone would hear him.  
“Heimdall? If you can hear me, please send help!” the young prince called out, shivering as he tried his best to be louder than the howling wind.  
He shouldn’t have brought Loki into danger… He shouldn’t have run off into a new adventure like this, he should have listened to his brother. Loki had always been the more reasonable one of the pair, as much as Thor didn’t like to admit it, his little brother was much smarter than him.  
“Heimdall? Please!”  
He needed someone to reply, to give a sign that he had been heard, that someone was going to come and take them home…  
“Father..? Mother, we need help!”  
The young boy was about to give up and return to Loki’s side to make sure he would stay warm when the storm clouds suddenly darkened even more. Thor hugged himself a little tighter, his small frame shaking from the cold wind. He was not afraid to have father yell at him for running off. He would happily endure whatever punishment the Allfather had in mind if only someone sent help now…  
“Please…” the young prince whispered quietly, then he turned back around and entered the cave once more, dropping to his knees beside the small curled up figure that was clutching his red cape tightly. “Loki? Brother, can you hear me?” he whispered, his voice quivering slightly. In any other situation he would have cursed himself to show weakness but right now all he cared about was for Loki to open his eyes and tell him he was alright. “Please, stay awake..”  
The raven haired boy gave a soft incoherent murmur and let Thor gather him in his arms, his green eyes opening slightly and then closing once more as his head rested on his older brother’s shoulder. “… ‘m not asleep” he mumbled quietly and Thor nodded, only pulling the red cape tighter around his little brother. “Father will send help, don’t worry… He’ll come and take us home…” he whispered and Loki nodded softly against his brother’s shoulder. “He will come… he loves you..”  
Thor frowned slightly, brushing over his little brother’s dark hair lightly. “What do you mean? He loves you too, brother, we are equal!”  
“… have never been, will never be. You will always be the golden prince and I the one in the shadows” Loki murmured softly while Thor could feel his thin frame tremble – whether from the cold or from tears he didn’t want to show, he could not tell.  
“Don’t talk like this, please… I shall always be your brother, I won’t let anyone treat you badly. I will always protect you” he promised quietly and hugged Loki’s shaking body tighter.  
Loki’s answer was muffled but still understandable. “I love you, brother”

When the Allfather found the two boys only a little while later, both were curled up against each other, huddled under Thor’s cape for warmth. Loki’s face was hidden in Thor’s chest who was holding the younger one as close as possible and would not allow anyone to take Loki away from him. Not even his father was allowed to separate the two boys, Thor insisted on keeping hold of Loki, mumbling something about a promise he had given. Odin decided to let his son have his way, silently glad that Thor had not noticed the slight blue tint of Loki’s skin. There was a lot both boys did not know yet and a lot they had yet to discover. But if everything went well, neither of them would have to do it on their own.

 

 

~ a few centuries later ~

 

"Loki... you are shivering, brother"  
"Blood loss and cold do that to people, Thor. It was not me who challenged the Jotnar. And it certainly is not my fault you chose a cavern made of ice as a hiding place"  
"Brother, please. Could you not... I mean, the cold... you won't not feel it if you were in your-"  
"Do not even think that I would"  
"Loki, you must be cold-"  
"I'd rather freeze to death"

~ ~ ~

"Loki? Are you awake?"  
"..."  
"Brother...?"  
"Of course I'm awake, you big oaf"  
"Please let me see your wounds"  
"..."  
"Loki?"  
"... no use. Nothing to bandage them.. they look worse than they are"  
"Look at me, brother. Open your eyes, don't go to sleep yet"  
"... It's so cold, Thor... I'm so cold..."  
"Do not worry, little brother. Help will come. Here, take my cape, we need to keep you warm"

~ ~ ~ 

If only he had listened to Loki... of only he had been calmer... if only he had not challenged the Jotnar... if only this day didn't remind him so much of one many centuries ago... Thor carefully draped his red cape over Loki's injured body, wincing when he felt his brother flinch at his touch. He didn't understand why Loki wouldn't change into his true form, it would at least shield him from the cold...  
"You promised..." The thunderer's head snapped up when Loki's weak voice filled the cave with velvet softness. "We were like this... I remember how cold it was... you promised to protect me" the younger man whispered.  
His eyes were closed, body curled up under Thor's cape but it couldn't conceal the fact that he was shivering violently now. "Do you remember?"  
Thor closed his eyes for a moment and he swallowed thickly against the lump that had formed in his throat. Oh, how he remembered that promise... he had broken it so many times since that day...  
"Loki, I-"  
"You didn't understand I felt... less than you. That I thought father loved you more... do you now see that I was right? Your glory casts a big shadow, son of Odin" Loki's velvet voice interrupted him, quietly, almost gently.  
Thor's shoulders slumped and he nodded slowly, even though Loki couldn't see it. "I only wish I had understood sooner" he murmured quietly, wrapping his arms around himself.  
"As do I" Loki murmured, glancing up at the blonde wearily. "I needed you, Thor..."  
His eyes were now fully closed again but he was facing Thor instead of the wall. The thunderer slowly buried his face in his hands, then just very carefully gathered Loki in his arms. "I know" he whispered, swallowing thickly as Loki tiredly rested his head on his shoulder.  
"You will be found, Thor" the younger man whispered. "They will look for you... no one will judge you... you were alone with the monster.. had to... protect yourself..."  
Thor's eyes widened slightly. "Loki, stop talking like that. I will take you home. You will not- How can you... You will live, Loki!"  
"To what purpose?"  
Thor stayed quiet for a long while, then very slowly brushed over Loki's hair. "You deserve to live, brother. You deserve being treated how I should have treated you since we were children. A life outside the shadows..." he whispered and only held Loki tighter when he felt constant small tremors going through his weak body. "Loki... do not worry, little brother... I've got you... from now on you shall not be alone anymore. I will take care of you, I.. I promise" Thor whispered and... maybe he had imagined it but he was almost sure he had heard a whispered reply. "I love you, brother"

When the two princes were found a while later, Loki was wrapped entirely in Thor's cape, his face tucked into the blonde's neck. Someone offered to take the injured young man to a healer immediately but Thor wouldn't allow it, instead he insisted on personally taking Loki to whatever healer could help him. He didn't give a reason for why it had to be him who carried Loki. All he said was "I have a promise to keep"


End file.
